


The Loveliest Lies of All

by obnoxious_enigma



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon), Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, more tags will probs be added, over the garden wall au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obnoxious_enigma/pseuds/obnoxious_enigma
Summary: Hanzo and his brother Genji find themselves lost in a mysterious place called The Unknown.Basically  Over the Garden Wall with Overwatch characters





	The Loveliest Lies of All

           They must have been walking in these woods for hours. At least, it seemed like hours, Hanzo thought. Hours of walking and yet no sign of civilization. Looking around, all Hanzo could see were trees and more trees. Even the sky was hard to make out due to the heavy foliage. Just trees and his brother Genji who was running ahead of him again.

           “Genji! Do not go running off! If you get lost, I will not be able to find you.” The last thing Hanzo needed was to have to explain to his father how he lost his younger brother in the woods.

           Genji stopped and turned around. “Sorry Hanzo, my frog thought he saw something.” Right, Genji’s frog was there too. The whole reason they were in this mess in the first place.

           “Haven’t you even named your frog yet?” Hanzo asked.

           “Nope,” Genji responded, popping the p. “I must find the perfect frog name, brother!” Then, holding his frog up to his face, he began to think. “Hmm, how about Jeff? Or Sprinkles? Or Albert Salami? Or Leg Face— “ And so Genji continued to list ridiculous names as Hanzo lead them through the forest.

           The forest itself was unlike any Hanzo had ever been in. The trees seemed to be darker and curve over them, producing a constant feeling of claustrophobia. Their bark formed in ways to create faces that stared at Hanzo as he walked by. Crickets and owls could be heard coming from all directions but Hanzo had yet to see a single animal. Time itself seemed to be still while in the forest, as it felt like it had been dusk for hours. The woods left Hanzo feeling tense and alert for anything that might happen.

           Eventually, Genji’s constant chatter was too much. “Enough, Genji,” Hanzo said. “Can you not see that we are lost and your persistent babbling is not helping?”

           Genji looked down at the ground. “Sorry Hanzo,” he said and turning to his frog added, “I’ll just call you Kitty for now.” Kitty ribbited in response.

           “If only I had my phone with me,” Hanzo mumbled mostly to himself. “Or a compass or map or something. We should have at least left a trail so we could have gone back where we came from. This aimless walking is ridiculous.”

           “A trail!” Genji exclaimed. “I can leave a trail with my candy, brother!” To prove his point, Genji pulled a handful of candy pieces out from his pants pocket. _Truly_ , Hanzo thought, _my brother looks ridiculous_. Genji was wearing bright green overalls, with a huge front pocket filled to the brim with candy. _At least we will not stave_ , Hanzo thought. On Genji’s head was a headband with two toilet paper rolls attached to stick up from it. That morning, Genji had come charging into his room screaming, “Look I’m a dragon! Hanzo, look at my horns! I’m a dragon!” Hanzo could barely believe that that was only this morning. It seemed so much longer than that.

           “A trail would be useless at the point, Genji. Do not waste your candy.” However, at that point, Genji had already begun to leave candy behind them. Hanzo was about to chastise him again, when a male voice seemingly appeared from nowhere.

           “Howdy, partners! Reckin’ you fellas are lost? Need some help?”

           Immediately turning around to face the direction of the voice, Hanzo saw not a man, but a dog – a small, scrappy looking, brown dog wearing a red bandana around its neck.

           “Whoa there darling, no need to be startled. Just here to help if you need it,” said the voice. No. Not the voice. The dog. The dog who just talked. Hanzo stared at the dog dumbfounded. The dog just talked. _Oh my god the dog just talked_ , thought Hanzo.

           “Whoa! Talking puppy!” Genji exclaimed as he ran over and began to pet the mutt on its head. “Hanzo, isn’t this cool?”

           “Genji! Get back here. This is not cool. What is even going on?” Hanzo slapped his face to make sure this all was not some vivid dream.

           Genji continued to pet the dog as he said, “Well, you’re slapping yourself and I’m answering your question and—“

           “A dog’s brain is not big enough for cognates and speech, Genji!”

           “Hey partner, no need be rude. My brain is perfectly normal sized,” the dog responded.

           Hanzo continued to stare. “I am sure your brain is the correct size but that does not diminish the fact that as a canine you should be incapable of speech.”

           The dog began to open its mouth as if to respond when a new voice came calling out. “Who goes there?” a gruff, scratchy voice yelled. As the bushes where the voice came from began to rustle, the dog bolted away and a moment later a man stepped through. “Who are you two?” he said.

           The man was tall and fairly muscular, holding an axe in one hand and a lantern in the other. On his back were multiple logs tied together but a long scar across his forehead is what drew the most attention. The man’s hair was white giving him an elderly appearance yet his exactly age was hard to estimate as he wore a mask to cover everything from his eyes down. Since he was the first person Hanzo had encountered in these woods, Hanzo was very wary of him.

           “My name is Hanzo and this is my brother Genji. We are lost in these woods and would greatly appreciate your assistance.”

           “Follow me,” the man replied in his deep, gruff voice as he turned around and began walking. “And welcome to the Unknown. You’re more lost then you realize.” Having no other options and tired of aimlessly wandering, Hanzo grabbed Genji’s hand and began to follow.

\----------------------------------------

           The woodsman led Hanzo and Genji to a small cottage near a river with a mill attached to the side of it, without speaking the entire walk. Hanzo spent the walk trying to find any signs of society within the woods while Genji continued his candy trail. From the outside the house looked quaint with a front porch with two rocking chairs on it, a lantern flicking above the door, and even a small mat with the word, “Welcome!” on it. It looked like the kind of place Hanzo’s father might have rented for their family as a vacation home when he was younger. Well, maybe if it this place was not as old and rundown of course. The cottage looked like no one had lived in it properly for months, maybe years. Dust coated the chairs and railings on the porch and spider webs decorated the ceiling.

           Inside the cottage was just the same. The rooms and furniture seemed like it could have been cozy once upon a time, but solitude and time had left its mark on the place leaving a feeling of detachment and age within the home.

           The Woodsman led Hanzo and Genji into a small room with a fireplace that looked slightly more lived in than the rest of the home. Gesturing to the couch for them to sit on, the Woodsman himself took a seat across from them in a withered armchair. “What are you two boys doing wandering these woods?” he asked. “It is not safe and no place for a pair of children.”

           Hanzo sat up straight in his seat. “Sir, I am not a child and am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. However, we are lost and if you would kindly tell us how to get back to our home, we will gladly leave these woods immediately.”

           “Did you not hear me boy? I said these woods aren’t safe. You can’t just go walking out of here!” The Woodsman stood and walked over to the fireplace. Leaning an arm upon the mantel, he sighed, “Don’t you know the Reaper is out there?”

           “The Reaper?” Hanzo questioned.

           “Yes! The Reaper!” the Woodsman said turning to face Hanzo and Genji once more. “He’s the shadow that haunts these woods. The beast that devours souls.” More quietly, he added, “No one is safe from him.”

           Hanzo was skeptical of this man’s claims. _A beast that devours souls? This man obviously has spent too much time alone_ , Hanzo thought. “Alright then,” he replied. “How shall my brother and I return home then?”

           “Wait here till morning. It is safer to travel in the light. Perhaps I can help you find your way,” stated the Woodsmen. “I have some work I must do now. You,” he said pointing to Hanzo, “watch over your brother. Do not leave until I return.” And with that the Woodsman turned towards a door that led into the mill area.

           “Wait,” Hanzo interrupted. “What exactly is your work?” He was curious to know why this man who claimed the woods to be so dangerous would be wandering them alone himself.

           “Everyone has a torch to burn and this here’s mine,” the Woodsman responded, lifting the hand holding his lantern higher. “I grind the wood from the Edelwood trees into oil to keep this lantern lit. I am a soldier and this is my fight.” He gazed at the lantern for a few moments and then continued to leave the room.

            _This man is officially crazy_ , Hanzo thought. _The sooner Genji and him could leave, the better_. “What the hell is going on?” Hanzo said once the Woodsman was completely gone. “First a talking dog, then a shadow that devours souls, and now a ‘soldier’ who burns a lantern for a living? Where the hell are we?”

           “Hmm, I don’t know where we are, Hanzo,” Genji responded while picking up a stoker near the fireplace and swinging it like a sword. “But you know what I do know? If you take a raisin and stick it into grape juice, it turns back into a grape. It’s a rock fact!” Genji proclaimed as he produced a hand-sized rock with a crudely drawn face on it.

           “You are not helping,” Hanzo stated. “Why don’t you go play with your frog or something?” He needed a moment to reflect upon what to do next now that the Woodsman seemed to be bit unreliable.

           “Aw beans! Where is that frog-o-mine?” Genji asked as he walked towards the door. “Be right back brother-o-mine!” And with one last display, threw a handful of candy onto the floor as he went outside.

           Finally, Hanzo was left with some peace and quiet. Looking around the room, he began to see the remnants of the family that must have lived there. A leather jacket and a cowboy hat hung on hooks by the door and underneath were shoes thrown in a pile. The layer of dust on them told Hanzo that the Woodman must not be the house’s original owner. On the couch was a red blanket carefully placed across the back and on the fireplace mantel, stood three pictures. The first showed two men: one with a blonde crew cut and light skin, and the other with brown skin and wearing a beanie. The men had their arms thrown over each other’s shoulders and were smiling brightly at the camera. The next photo showed a young boy about Genji’s age. The child was dressed as a cowboy and had posed with his fingers imitating guns pointing at the camera. His hair was sticking out from under the hat and he was missing his front teeth. The last photo was facing down on the mantel so Hanzo had to pick it up to see. The glass was cracked, but Hanzo could tell it must have been of all three of the people. The boy seemed somewhat older but he still wore a complete cowboy costume.

           What happened to these people? Hanzo thought. Why did they seemingly just leave without taking any of their belongings? More importantly, what was the Woodsman doing here now?

\--------------------

           Outside the house, Genji was questioning other things. For example, where would a frog named Kitty go to hide?

           “Kitty! Oh Kitty! Where did you go?” he said walking around the house. As he neared the mill, Genji tripped over something. Looking on the ground, he saw a piece of candy. “Oh beans! I tripped on my own candy trail.” As he got up, Genji heard some humming coming from inside the mill. “Hmm, could that be my frog?” he wondered.

           Genji walked over to the mill and stood on a barrel to peer into the window. Inside was the Woodsman slowly adding wood into a machine that grinded it, and then dripped out sludgy, black oil into a bottle. “Gross,” Genji said, turning around.

           As he did, Genji heard another sound. Something like a low rumble was coming from the woods. “Kitty?” he asked taking a step forward. His step forward caused him to slip into the barrel but he landed on something soft. From underneath him, Genji heard a ribbit. “Kitty! I found you!” He lifted the frog from underneath and gave Kitty a hug.

           Outside the barrel the low rumbling sound came closer. Genji could hear booming footsteps as whatever was outside began to approach. Right as Genji asked, “Wirt, is that you?”, a huge roaring head appeared over the side of the barrel. Its gaping mouth revealed its sharp teeth and its eyes were a striking, glowing red; almost as if crimson lightening were coming out of them.

           Genji had one thought that he felt he must share. “You have beautiful eyes!”

\---------------------------------------

           Hanzo was just beginning to examine some books from a dust covered bookshelf when a loud crashing sound came from outside. A moment later, the Woodsman came rushing in, yelling, “What is happening? Where is your brother?”

           Hanzo did not appreciate being shouted at by this insane man. “I do not know. He wandered off somewhere.”

           As if planned, Genji came running in the front door holding his frog, and immediately slamming the door behind him. “Holy moly, hot dog!” he proclaimed as something began pounding against the door.

           After that, things seemed to happen in slow motion as Hanzo watched. Just as the door burst off its hinges, the Woodsman jumped in front of it, pushing Genji out of the way. Genji went flying towards a staircase while the Woodsman was knocked out under the door. Standing in the doorframe was a colossal ape-like creature pounding on its chest. Its mouth was a huge, gaping, toothy maw, and its whole body was glowing red. “The Reaper,” Hanzo stated in complete shock.

           As the beast charged forward, Hanzo snapped out of his gaze. He ran towards where Genji laid on the ground, pulled him up, and yanked him towards the mill portion of the cottage. “Come on, Genji! Run!”

           The beast followed them but fortunately became stuck in the small doorway before breaking the wall down to get through. This moment of delay allowed Hanzo and Genji to get to the other side of the room. Examining the area, Hanzo could see no helpful tools to help them defeat the Reaper. “Well this is just great,” he thought. He was about to be killed by a supernatural gorilla in an abandoned mill in the middle of nowhere. Backing into the wall, his leg brushed up against a sack of potatoes. “Might as well try,” Hanzo thought as he grabbed a potato and threw it at the ape. Thankfully, years of archery lessons had given Hanzo a strong arm and good aim, and the potato hit the Reaper right in the eye, causing it to slow its advance. Hanzo threw another and another to the same effect.

           As Hanzo was throwing potatoes, Genji looked up at him and asked, “Should I be throwing something too? Oh yeah, I know!” He then took a handful of candy at the creature. Pieces went flying everywhere with little force but a few landed in the Reaper’s open mouth. Shockingly, it stopped for a moment to chew and swallow the sweets.

           Hanzo paused his potato assault shocked. “He’s eating your candy?”

           Genji responded while throwing more pieces at the Reaper, “Wow! I wonder if he ate my whole candy trail!”

           Hanzo sputtered. “Genji, you idiot. You lead him straight to us!” He reached for another potato but the sack was empty. He glanced about the room one more time and spotted a ladder leading to the roof. Yanking Genji by the arm, he ordered him to start running again.

           While the Reaper was busy finishing eating all the candy, Genji and Hanzo scaled the ladder up to the roof. However, they were only alone for a few moments as with a supernatural leap, the Reaper came bursting threw the roof.

           “Genji! Throw more candy at it!” Hanzo yelled.

           “I only have one more piece left, Hanzo.” Genji replied.

            _Of course_ , Hanzo thought. _Nothing can ever go his way._ Snatching the candy from Genji’s outstretched hand, Hanzo used all his training to take one last aim. He waited till the Beast opened his mouth for a thunderous roar and then threw the candy at him.

           Against all odds, luck must have been on his side this once, as the candy lodged into the Reaper’s throat. Spluttering, the creature began to cough and stumble. After a few staggering steps, it completely lost its balance, falling off the roof. The Reaper fell directly into the water mill. Hanzo thought that the sheer mass of it would simply crush the mill but instead the Reaper’s legs became stuck between the wheel and the stone wall. As the river caused the mill to turn, more of the Beast was pulled down. Just as the Beast’s massive chest was about to be crushed by the mill, a loud crack echoed threw the air as the wheel began to break. The Beast was completely pulled under as the mill broke into pieces taking parts of the roof with it, causing Hanzo and Genji to fall into the river.

           Hanzo spluttered to shore calling Genji’s name. “Genji! Genji! Where are you?”

           “Over here, brother!” Genji called. When Hanzo turned to face him, he thought he must have hit his head from the fall. His brother Genji was fine, but standing next to him was a normal looking, though still huge, gorilla. “Look Hanzo. He spit out some bird claw and now he’s my new best friend!” Genji pointed to where a black talon covered in ooze laid on the bank of the river.

           At this point Hanzo was not even surprised when the gorilla walked over to him and said, “Hi there! Sorry for that destruction before. I, uh, I don’t know what came over me.”

           “You are the devourer of souls the Woodsman is so scared of?” Hanzo asked incredulous.

           The gorilla coughed. “Devourer of souls? I’ve never knew anyone to call me that! My friends call me Winston!”

           “Hanzo. Pleasure to meet you.” Hanzo said in a flat voice. What had his life become that he introduced himself to talking gorillas.

           “Nice to meet you Hanzo,” Winston replied. “I uh—I would love to stay and chat but it seems to me, I’ve been away from my family for quite a while now. I must go find them immediately.” He turned to Genji. “Thank you for the candy, little dragon. It was a great help.” As Genji beamed from the compliment, Winston patted his head, careful of Genji’s ‘horns’ and walked away past the river.

           From behind Hanzo came an anguished cry. “The mill! The mill has been destroyed! All the oil is gone!” The Woodsman was on his knees in front of the ruins of the mill. Hanzo walked over to him.

           “Sir, at least your Reaper problem is solved,” he said.

           The Woodsman whipped around to face Hanzo. “That gorilla? You think that ape was the Reaper? The Reaper can’t be pacified by some child’s candy!” The Woodsman, now angry, began to stalk the area while swinging his axe. “He stalks the night!” _Swish_ , the axe swung into some scattered wood. “He steals souls!” The axe hit a sapling. “He’ll destroy…” The axe then came crashing down upon a rock, shattering in all directions. Hanzo instinctively moved out the way of any pieces, but one caught the Woodsman in the arm. He gripped his arm and went to his knees once more.

           “You and your brother must leave,” he said quietly. “Go north. Look for a town.”

           If Hanzo had not been angered by the Woodsman’s outburst, he might have pointed out that earlier, the Woodsman told him it was not safe to travel alone. However, at this point, he was just glad to be rid of the chaos that seemed to surround the strange man.

           “Thank you for your hospitality,” Hanzo responded stiffly, turning to grab Genji’s hand. “Come on Genji. Let’s go.”

           As Hanzo walked away, the Woodsman called out one last time causing Hanzo to pause. “Beware the Unknown! Fear the Reaper! And leave these woods as soon as you can!”  
_Like I wasn’t already planning to_ , Hanzo thought.

\---------------------------

           As if the past few hours had been a dream, Hanzo and Genji were once again walking through the seemingly endless woods while Genji babbled along. “Hanzo, I think I thought of a new name for our frog. I’m going to call him, ‘Hanzo.’”

           Hanzo rolled his eyes. “That is going to be really confusing Genji.”

           “No, I am going to call you Kitty, brother,” Genji replied.

           “Fine, maybe I’ll call you Candy Pants.” countered Hanzo, with a slight smile.

           Genji jumped in the air. “Woah! Yeah!” His frog ribbited as well. “Good one, Hanzo.”

           “Thank you Genji,” Hanzo said, slightly pleased with himself.

           Genji looked up at him. “Oh, I’m not talking to you. I’m talking to Hanzo!”

           Hanzo face palmed.

\-------------------

            _There had to be some left. There had to be some_ , the Woodsman thought as he scanned the destroyed mill, searching for the wood he worked endlessly to store up. The inside of the mill had been completely ruined, with rubble covering not only the machines to grind the wood but also the supply of Edelwood he desperately needed. His lantern flickered as he searched, a constant reminder of the shortage of time he had.

           After what seemed like hours, the Woodsman was able to pull a branch out from the rubble, and ran it immediately into the house where he kept a manual wood grinder. As the oil dripped out, he breathed a sigh of relief. He could continue to feed the lantern. Gabriel would be safe. At least for now.

**Author's Note:**

> So ya this is basically just over the garden wall with overwatch characters :P. I'm gonna quote the show a lot because some of the lines are just too perfect not to, so ya I don't take credit for any of that or these characters. This is my first time writing an overwatch fic and my first time writing a fic that i have mostly planned out and are kind of excited for so feedback is always greatly apprecitated (especially comments!!!!). I'll update the tags as the fic goes on. Plz enjoy!!! : )
> 
> P.S. sorry for any grammer/spelling mistakes; proof reading is not my forte


End file.
